


Encuéntrame En El Mundo

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek Hale, Declarations Of Love, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek-centric, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Derek, Puzzles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, Wood Working, pseudo-alpha Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Seis años después de dejar Beacon Hills--ocho desde que Derek se fuera de su vida para bien--Stiles Stilinski está feliz. Saludable. Igual un poco solo, pero es felizPero ve a Derek, a veces, cuando mira por el mundo, cuando ve la luna llena brillando.A seiscientos kilómetros, resulta que Derek también le ve.Traducción.





	Encuéntrame En El Mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find Me In the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635213) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



> He de decir que este fic fue una sorpresa. Le encontré en una de las muchas páginas que suelo visitar con rec fics de Sterek, y el resumen me llamó la atención. Todo aquello que podría haberme imaginado que sería esta historia, al final no lo fue, y doy gracias por ello. Esto es poesía, es una historia bella de principio a fin, realista en el sentido en el que tienes el corazón en la garganta mientras lo lees, y quieres que siga y siga y no acabe.  
> Lloré al leerlo, en mitad de un tren, con una sonrisa en los labios. Volví a llorar al traducirlo. Muchos fics Sterek me hacen reir y sonreir, y pocos me producen las sensaciones que ha conseguido este. 
> 
> Solo me queda deciros que disfrutéis de esta maravillosa historia, que es una recopilación de los fics más cortos que escribió su autora Areiton, conformando la serie homónima.  
> (Osea, que aquí están todos para que los leáis de golpe)
> 
> Mil besos

**la luna me recordó a ti**

 

Han pasado seis años desde que se graduó y ocho desde que Derek Hale se subió a la furgoneta de Braden y se fue de su vida de manera definitiva. 

Llegados a este punto, ha estado fuera de la vida de Stiles más tiempo de la que ha estado en ella, un honor dudoso que comparte con Claudia y hace que Stiles se pregunte a veces, por qué da tantas emociones y sentimientos por gente que no está ahí. 

Dejó Beacon Hills después de la Caza Salvaje . Dejó a la manada, dejó a los problemas y la muerte y a todo ese desastre y a veces se siente culpable por ello pero estaba viendo cómo lo sobrenatural le mataba, viendo cómo mataba a su  _ padre _ , y no podía quedarse. Así que empaquetaron su pequeña casa de recuerdos y se fueron y nunca miró atrás. Peter le mandó un mensaje unos pocos meses después de que se fuera, un extrañamente complacido,  _ Me alegro de que te hayas ido. Cuídate, Stiles. _

Se preguntó si Derek también recibió la misma rara bendición después de que huyera. 

Escuchó, después, que a Scott le mató una mujer llamada Monroe. Lloró por días y bebió durante meses, después de eso, y casi -- _ casi _ \-- regresó, parado únicamente por los ojos aterrados de su padre. 

Le llevó años dejar ir al miedo, dejar ir a lo sobrenatural --el no entrar a una habitación y examinarla buscando amenazas, el dejar de buscar salidas y crear planes de emergencia, el salir sin una bolsa de ceniza de montaña. 

Le llevó mucha terapia. 

Se sentía cómo el superviviente de una guerra, y llevó al culpa de ello porque supo que la manada fue diezmada después de la caída de Scott. 

Una manada de lobos sin un alfa, ¿cómo no lo harían? Especialmente con los cachorros tan jóvenes. 

Se sentía como un caminante herido. 

Su terapeuta le dijo que tenía TEPT, lo cual fue como el mayor  _ duh _ desde que le dijo a Scott que estaba maldito.    
Pero siguió adelante. Consiguió un trabajo y siguió funcionando. Salió con gente, aunque nunca se sintió  _ correcto _ o duró mucho. Pasó fines de semana con su padre y leyendo y a veces atendiendo el jardín. Aprendió a caminar por el bosque sin encogerse, y empezó a hacer jogging. 

Su vida era simple y calmada y segura y la quería de esa manera.

A veces, se daba cuenta de que había pasado un mes o dos sin pensar en Scott o en los otros y siempre se estrellaba, una espiral de culpa y depresión que le enviaba arrastrándose a su cama durante días. Oía como crujía su techo y se aguantaba las ganas de buscar a un hombre en chaqueta de cuero acechante. 

Pero en noches como esta, pensaba en Derek. 

Cuando miraba hacia arriba, instintivamente aunque fueran años después, para medir la luna y verla brillante y gorda y cerca. 

La luna del lobo, recordó. Este mes era la superluna y la luna del Lobo. 

Y, cómo siempre era, sus pensamientos tiraban inexplicablemente al hombre lobo que consiguió salir, que se sacudió el agujero negro que era Beacon Hills. 

Odió a Derek por eso, cuando se fue. Ahora solo está agradecido de que en algún lugar, en algún lugar de este ancho mundo, Derek Hale corrió libre y feliz bajo la brillante luz de la luna. 

Abrió su puerta y susurró a la luna, “Se buena con él.”

Sobre él, el techo crujió una respuesta reconfortante.

 

 

**te vi en el amanecer**

 

La vida es calmada. 

Estuvieron esos años después de que dejase Beacon Hills por última vez, cuando él y Braeden estuvieron intentando averiguar qué coño estaban haciendo antes de que decidieran que el sexo solo complicaba las cosas. 

Él quería más de lo que ella podía darle y estaba demasiado jodidamente roto para las cosas que si  _ podía _ darle. 

Pero ella era estable y le recordaba a Laura y se quedó con ella, por un tiempo. Cazó por dinero y a veces porque era hacer lo correcto. Hasta que se cansó de ello, de sus manos estando cubiertas de sangre y del olor de la pólvora y el acónito en su nariz. 

Braeden le sonrió cuando se fué y prometió llamar y estuvo medio sorprendido cuando lo hizo. 

Alquiló una pequeña casa en Maien, lo suficiente dentro del bosque que nunca le molestaban y empezó a hacer de nuevo carpintería, una habilidad que tomó de su padre y cuyo amor por ella nunca llegó a quitarse de encima. Le llevó tres años construir la cabaña en una parcela de la propiedad cercana y en esos años encontró a dos omegas, formó una manada sin Alfa que se sentía más como una familia de lo que tenía derecho. 

Él sana. Con madera bajo sus manos, moldeada en algo bueno y sólido y real, algo que crea en vez de destruye, él sana. 

A veces --no a menudo, pero ocasionalmente-- piensa en ellos, la manada dispersada liderada por Scott a la que dejó atrás. Escuchó de la muerte de Scott, lo sintió como una extremidad perdida, un dolor fantasmal que a veces pica, cuando menos lo espera. 

Pensó en Stiles, más de lo que esperaba. Derek escuchó que salió, que cogió a su padre y huyó después de algo malo sobre lo que Peter se negó a hablar, y posa un dolor bajo en su pecho, sabiendo que Stiles estaba lejos de Beacon Hills, lejos del contante tiro de fuego infernal y monstruos. 

La vida se movió a su alrededor y habló de Laura, y se dió cuenta de que no hizo daño, no el mismo ardor afilado que había sentido esos primeros años y se preguntó si Stiles alguna vez llegó al punto en el que podía mencionar a su madre y que no le doliera por ello. 

Se preguntó si Stiles había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir eso. 

Derek observó a su manada de omegas crecer y enamorarse y casarse, soportó las silenciosas miradas y las presentaciones bien intencionadas, pero nunca se sintió  _ correcto _ . Nunca duró. 

Braeden le sonrió, cuando vino de visita cada pocos años, como si supiera la verdad --que amó a un chico que dejó detrás, que le amó lo suficiente como para dejarle ir. 

Derek corrió a veces, no por su vida, no para matar a algún monstruo en su bosque, si no simplemente porque era un lobo y cantaba en su sangre, y el viento traspasando su pelaje le hacía sentir más cerca del chico de lo que alguna vez había estado. 

Una vez, fue a Boston para discutir la distribución de sus muebles en una cadena de pequeñas tiendas especializadas, y captó el familiar olor de Stiles en las calles, desvanecido pero intrincado con profundidad en las calles y las librerías y sonrió para sí mientras siguió ese dulce olor conocido por una ciudad que no conocía hasta que se detuvo de pie frente a una pequeña y hogareña casa, y escuchó el latido demasiado rápido que resonaba en sus sueños, a veces. 

Se quedó ahí, escuchando, hasta que empezó a amanecer, y luego se transformó y corrió. 

Soñaría sobre ello, a veces, esa noche robada y vislumbres robados de Stiles por las ventanas abiertas, y correría por su conocido bosque y cantaría a la luna hasta que el sol se alzase y se iría a casa, al lugar en el que Stiles no estaba, donde puede que nunca estuviera. 

En algún lugar, Stiles estaba a salvo y feliz y alzándose para encontrar al sol y Derek, por primera vez en su vida, estuvo satisfecho.

 

 

**huellas en la luz del sol**

 

John se compra una mecedora.

Le sorprende a Stiles, porque nunca han tenido una--bueno, eso no es cierto. La tuvieron. Pero se desvaneció en las semanas empapadas de whisky después de que muriera su madre, junto con otras cosas en las que no piensa demasiado, porque es más fácil ignorar esas semanas. 

Aún duele, cuando piensa en su madre, y se da cuenta ahora de que siempre dolerá, pero no es el pinchazo afilado que solía ser. Es conocido, un moretón que duele y que nunca curará, pero con el que ha aprendido a vivir. 

La mecedora, sin embargo. Eso es nuevo. 

Su padre no lo menciona y Stiles la observa, con miradas de reojo, robadas, como si fuera algo secreto y prohibido a lo que no debería de mirar. 

Es una silla, una mecedora, no un secreto nacional. 

Se ríe de sí mismo, y se promete que la próxima vez que esté aquí, se sentará en la condenada cosa. 

Pero no lo hace. Acecha en el borde de sus visitas, pero nunca la menciona con su padre, y nunca va a investigarla, solo pasa su mano por la madera barnizada de aspecto casi quemado cuando sale y entra. 

Que es por lo que está tan sorprendido cuando su padre aparca frente a una tienda pequeña de muebles artesanales. Arquea una ceja hacia su padre. La tienda de muebles es una por la que ha pasado al lado caminando cientos de veces, yendo de la librería a la cafetería, y ese pequeño bistro vegano donde permite a su padre ordenar todo lo que quiera. 

Pero nunca ha estado aquí. 

“He encargado una otomana para mi mecedora,” dice John, y Stiles bufa un suspiro, saliendo del coche y siguiendo a su padre en la tienda.

Fue un buen mes, pensó Stiles, su corazón latiendo en la garganta. Estaba silencioso y no había pensado en Derek más de lo normal, no se había preocupado por la gente a que no había salvado, solo se había despertado gritando una vez esta semana.

Fue un buen mes, y había construido una buena vida. 

Si alguien le preguntara--nadie no hizo--él habría dicho que era feliz. Solitario, a veces. Pero feliz. 

Pero se quedó de pie en la pequeña tienda de muebles mientras su padre habló con el encargado de una otomana de todas las putas cosas, y su mirada se encontró con un triskele quemado en una gran placa en la pared este. 

Los muebles son hermosos. Fuertes pero casi ridículamentes bellos, estropeados pero aún brillantes. Había un sentimiento útil, elegante rústico en el barrido de la madera, la curva de los mangos, los amplios arcos de las mecedoras. Brillan en la luz del sol que se cuela por las ventanas frontales, y siente como si una pieza de él que encaja  _ mal _ encuentra su sitio, por fin. 

Lo mira, de frente y puede sentir su pulso zumbando, su boca seca y tiene el absurdo pensamiento de que siempre había sabido que llegaría a esto. 

“¿Está él aquí?” pregunta cuando su padre le flanquea. 

John sacude la cabeza. “No. Yo solo--lo encontré por accidente, Stiles.”

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, ausente. Tiene sentido. Derek siempre ha sido inevitable, piensa. 

“Viene aquí, cada pocos meses. Para traer nuevas piezas.” 

Es ofrecido titubeantemente, y Stiles cierra sus ojos. 

Porque hay algo más que puede ver en esos muebles, la construcción robusta de ello. Algo que cree que solo un persona que  _ conoce _ a Derek podría ver. 

Está feliz. 

Está feliz y saludable, por fin. 

Stiles compra una mecedora para su porche, y un pequeño árbol tallado de madera, delicado y sorprendentemente robusto y, casi llora cuando se lo dice el dependiente, un puzzle escondido. 

Lo lleva a casa, y cierra la puerta y llora hasta dormirse, pero las lágrimas no son amargas y queman contra su piel con remordimiento y oportunidades perdidas.

Cuando se despierta, se siente vacío, temblando sobre sus piernas cuando baja las escaleras. Es absurdo, piensa, cuando se sienta en la silla en la cálida luz del sol, haciéndose un ovillo como cuando lo hacía cuando era un niño pequeño en el regazo de su madre. 

Se siente más cerca de Derek de lo que ha estado en años.

 

 

**adinicanzas en la mañana**

 

“¿Haces trabajo por encargo?”

Derek dudó. Todo el viaje a Boston fue  _ diferente _ este mes, una extraña disonancia desde el viaje, hasta la tienda en sí. 

Huele, levemente, a Stiles, una conocida tarta de manzana caliente y picante que se enrosca en su sentido y le deja un poco desequilibrado. 

Ha olido a Stiles aquí, en las calles de Boston, pero nunca  _ aquí _ en la tienda que ha llegado a pensar como suya.

El olor de Stiles es leve pero presente, y se concentra sobre la madera de sus piezas, los muebles que no ha vendido.

Parpadea. “¿Qué tipo de trabajo por encargo?” 

Davis le pasa un trozo de papel y Derek lo mira, solo brevemente, antes de guardarlo y terminar de traer sus cosas. 

“¿Sobre el trabajo?” dice Davis. 

Derek se encoge de hombros, “Te lo haré saber la próxima vez.”

Cuando llega a casa, se esconde de su manada, se transforma y desaparece en el bosque. 

Lily le encontró, cuando el sol había caído, se cambió a su forma beta, los ojos brillando dorados y tristes. No le dijo nada a Derek, y él no ofreció una explicación, solo gimoteó levemente cuando ella se enroscó a su alrededor y dejó que la noche pasase. 

Le llevó dos semanas de silencioso retiro y ser observado con creciente angustia por su manada antes de que ellos se rindieran y Braeden apareciese en su cabaña. 

Él parpadea hacia ella, demasiado cansado  y en conflicto como para estar sorprendido y ella asiente con la cabeza, como para sí. “Le has visto, ¿no?”

Derek suspira y saca el trozo de papel, el que está arrugado y doblado, el leve olor de Stiles ya hace tiempo perdido, y ella lo lee, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando le mira. 

“Bueno. ¿Qué vas hacer?”

No lo sabe. 

La nota--el pedido--es una invitación. Y conoce a Stiles, o lo hizo, una vez, y sabe que si no responde, Stiles lo respetará, que nunca volverá a intentar contactar con él de nuevo. 

Sabe que es suficiente, para Stiles, saber que está saludable y vivo. Le recuerda a esa noche, robada en las calles de Boston, observando a Stiles vivir su vida desde la oscuridad, y satisfecho porque Stiles era  _ feliz. _

“Siempre has amado a ese chico, Der.” Dice Braeden, suavemente, y Derek se encoge de hombros. 

“Nunca hubiera funcionado, por aquel entonces.”

“No,” coincide ella fácilmente. “¿Pero qué hay de ahora? No eres la misma persona que dejó Beacon Hills.” 

Derek la mira, entonces, su mirada angustiada. “No lo soy. Y si--”

Braeden sonríe. “Ese chico te miraba como si estuvieses la luna. Has cambiado --diablos, él ha cambiado. Pero te sigue amando.” 

Derek la mira, y asiente. 

Al día siguiente, la deja allí, en su cabaña, donde su manada está durmiendo, y camina hacia el bosque. No sabe, exactamente, lo que está buscando, pero pensó en que lo reconocería cuando lo viera. 

Frotó la nota de Stiles entre sus dedos y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa curvase sus labios mientras caminaba por la mañana. 

Derek stares at her, and nods.

_ Siempre me han gustado los puzzles. El árbol me recordó a una época de mi vida en la que no me gusta pensar, pero el puzzle me mantuvo embelesado, por horas. _ _  
_ _ Si quisieras--pero solo si quieres algo así, quieres crear esto--me gustaría mucho un nuevo puzzle, quizás algo que pueda llevar al futuro, al igual que el árbol pertenece a mi pasado. _

 

 

**susurros en la lluvia**

 

Escucha la lluvia. 

Su madre le dijo, una vez, cuando era un niño hecho un ovillo en su regazo con una taza de cacao y la creencia inquebrantable de que nada en la vida iría mal--le dijo que había secretos, en la lluvia. Esperando a ser encontrados, si estaba muy callado y escuchaba. 

Stiles nunca ha sido bueno estando callado, pero mucho menos esperando. 

Pero en las semanas y meses después de que deje su nota con Davis, cree que es más fácil. 

Capta su reflejo, sonriendo en un espejo, y se frota los labios porque es una expresión tan extraña de ver en su cara ahora. 

Está feliz, aquí, lo es. Más feliz de lo que pensaba que sería. 

Esto es diferente. Una paz más profunda, más asentada que hace que sonreír sea fácil, que hace que las pesadillas retrocedan a cambio de noches de profundo sueño, y tardes en la silla de Derek, escuchando la lluvia.

La cosa es--no tiene ni idea de lo que hará Derek. Si ignorará la nota, o si rastreará a Stiles y demandará que se quede fuera de su vida. 

No sabe si alguna vez  _ verá _ a Derek, o si todo lo que tendrá serán unos cuantos puzzles y esta silla ridículamente cómoda. 

Y le parece bien eso.

Está feliz. 

Su padre le observa, y dice, “¿Alguna vez deseas haberlo hecho diferente?”

“Pienso en ello.”

¿Cómo no podría? Dejó una guerra, corrió como el demonio en cuanto pudo, y nunca miró atrás. Había bajas para esa clase de cosa. 

“¿Y?”

“Y lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Estaría muerto si no me hubiera ido, y probablemente tú también,” hace una pausa, respira esa idea, el conocimiento de que su padre hubiera muerto allí. 

“Lo echo de menos, a veces,” confiesa, y John asiente con la cabeza. 

Stiles era un adicto a la adrenalina e insaciablemente curioso, y desesperado de ser necesitado. Es lo que los mantuvo juntos, cuando su madre murió y John le necesitó. 

Es lo que le hizo funcionar cuando dejaron Beacon Hills y estaba tambaleándose. 

“Sueño sobre ello, a veces. No en las noches en las que casi morimos, si no en los buenos tiempos. El verano que pasé con Derek e Isaac, buscando a Erica y Boyd. Entrenando con Scott. Las juegas del fin de semana con Lydia.”

“No todo fue malo,” admite John, y Stiles se limpia el ojo y asiente. “¿Crees que si Derek y tú reconectáis, volverás a ser atraído a todo eso?” 

Y esa es la pregunta, ¿no?  Incuso si Derek viniera a encontrarle, incluso si reconectaran personalmente y no a través de algunas piezas magníficas de madera-- ¿qué significaba eso?

¿Era eso siquiera lo que quería?

Derek había estado fuera de su vida tanto tiempo, e incluso cuando estaba ausente, estaba ahí, un espacio hueco que nunca ha sido capaz de llenar y que eventualmente dejó de intentar hacerlo. Era como Scott--imposible de replicar, imposible de reemplazar. 

Pero Scott ya no estaba, y Stiles le había dejado primero. Derek ya no estaba, pero por decisión propia, e incluso si tuvieran una oportunidad de cambiar eso ahora--¿quería hacerlo?

¿Quería volver a entrar a ese mundo intermedio donde los monstruos era reales y la muerte era una amenaza constante?

¿Era esa siquiera la vida que Derek llevaba?

“No lo sé.”

“Bueno,” dice John, suspirando cuando se pone de pie y golpea con la mano el hombro de Stiles. “No tienes que decidirlo aún.”

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y sostuvo su cacao bajo la nariz y escuchó a la lluvia, un susurro callado que parecía repetirse. 

_ Pronto. Pronto. Pronto.  _

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió y esperó, quieto y callado y paciente.

 

 

**olores de casa y fuego**

 

Trabaja en ello por la noche.

Cuando la manada ha ido a sus casas, y la luz de luna y el viento susurrante son todo lo que hay para hacerle compañía y el fuego de su chimenea crepita alegre hacia él. 

Piensa que es extraño, el que esté tan como con el fuego, ahora. Su terapeuta, en los días en los que todavía la veía, le dijo que era saludable--que reclamar las cosas que una vez temió era bueno para él. 

Y hubo un tiempo en el que el fuego, cálido ardiente y brillante en la habitación de la familia, significaba buenas cosas. Significaba que sus hermanas estaban cerca y que sus padres eran felices y su manada estaba a salvo. Significaban largas noches de invierno con leche y cacao y risas. 

Ella robó eso, junto con mucho más, durante mucho tiempo, y no iba a recuperar jamás a su familia, pero construyó esa chimenea en la cabaña y Lily sonrió, la primera vez que la encendió, sostuvo su mano cuando tembló y Eric observó con ojos abiertos como platos. 

Se sienta frente al fuego y talla y corta cuidadosamente. 

La invitación-- _ era _ una invitación--está frente a él, desgastado por sus dedos tocándolo, frotando sobre las palabras de Stiles, y lo mira, a veces, cuando está trabajando. 

El puzzle está hecho de dos piezas de madera--roble y cedro, y son fragantes y conocidos mientras trabaja, llenando sus sentidos, suaves comparados con la agudeza del humo. 

Cuando los trajo por primera vez, Braeden había mirado a las dos piezas de madera y alzó una sola ceja. Uno--el cedro--era joven y casi verde, flexible si era cuidadoso, aún llevando restos de savia que hacía que sus dedos se pegaran. 

El roble--oh el roble. Era una pieza sólida y gruesa que había cogido de la mitad de un árbol caído--nuevo nacimiento en un árbol que había muerto. Había olido, levemente, a putrefacción y decadencia, pero aún era leve, solo los restos de la cosa donde había sido sacada. 

Braeden miró a las piezas en su mano y sonrió, esa misteriosa sonrisa críptica de medio lado suya, y luego besó su mejilla y se fue de nuevo. 

No encajaban bien juntos, y lo sabía. Las vetas de la madera chocaban, los colores no conjuntaban, incluso el olor de ambos juntos era extraño. 

Pero cuanto más trabajaba la madera, tallando y uniendo las piezas, creando una imagen que no podría describir del todo, más sentido tenían. 

El cedro se doblaba y cedía y encajaba alrededor del sólido roble, llenando el espacio que el roble dejaba y suspiraba un poco, cada vez que una pieza del puzzle encajaba junta. 

Lily preguntó por ello. Los otros no lo hicieron, pero Lily siempre había sido la más ruidosa de los omegas que había reunido en una manada, y lo esperaba, ella inclinándose sobre su espacio y preguntando por el olor de roble y cedro en sus manos. 

“¿Es para él?” preguntó ella, y Derek la miró. 

No hablaba de Stiles. No a menudo. Solo cuando su rebelde omega le encontraba muy borracho, y le engatusaba para soltar trozos de su pasado. 

“Es--” suspiró y ella se apoyó contra él, presionando familiar y consoladora. 

“¿Echas de menos Beacon Hills?” pregunta ella, y él mira hacia ello, a la pequeña caja de puzzle que ya está acabada, y niega con la cabeza. 

No es Beacon Hills. Nunca ha sido Beacon Hills. Siempre fue atraído allí por la gente que amaba--Laura primero, y luego Stiles. 

Era siempre Stiles el que le traída de vuelta. 

Se pregunta lo que significa, que Stiles esté haciendo lo mismo ahora. Alargando manos tentativas, a través de los años y los kilómetros que les separaban y ofreciendo esa cosa que siempre le había ofrecido a Derek. 

A sí mismo. 

O igual todo lo que quería era un puñetero puzzle. 

Nunca podía saberlo con Stiles. 

“No a Beacon Hills,” dice, quedamente, y toca la caja con un dedo, consciente de su omega observándole. 

“Pero le he echado de menos a él.”

 

 

**llámame en la tarde**

 

La primera vez que suena su teléfono, ignora la llamada. No contesta a número que no conoce, ya no. 

La segunda vez que suena, lo estudia y algo le hace responder. 

“Sr. Stilinski. La pieza que pidió de Triskle Wood ha sido entregada.”

Y se para. 

Está en mitad de su despacho, y su asistente está hablando con él. El sol está brillando y hay una lista demandando su atención y su padre le ha dejado un mensaje que no ha leído. Y no puede moverse. 

Derek estaba aquí y ha  _ respondido _ . Después de casi cuatro meses de esperar y preguntarse y preguntarse qué coño haría cuando--si--este momento llegaba. 

Derek estaba aquí. 

Balbucea algo, una excusa que no es nada, y sale dando tumbos del despacho.

Hay clientes esperando, y su jefe estará probablemente cabreado pero ese es un problema para otro día. Ahora mismo, se apoya contra el volante de su estúpidamente práctico coche y respira hasta que la tirantez de su estómago se reduce y respirar no parace algo imposible. 

Le manda un mensaje a su padre, y luego conduce hacia la pequeña boutique de muebles. 

No parece diferente, pero se  _ siente _ diferente cuando entra, el aire crujiendo con algo ininteligible. 

Davis le mira y sonríe. 

No lleva mucho--unos cuantos minutos y un precio ridículamente bajo que Stiles sospecha es sobretodo cosa de los Davis y roba miradas hacias las nuevas mecedoras, la mesilla robusta. Hay una librería, ancha y adorable, tres robustas baldas con el distintivo triskel incrustado en las baldas y las fases de la luna talladas en el intrincado trabajo de madera. 

“Quiero eso,” dice impulsivamente, y las cejas de Davis se alzan. Stiles se sonroja, y dice firmemente, “¿Cuánto cuesta?”

“El artista pidió que todo lo que desearas comprar se vendiera a precio de coste.”

Stiles no reacciona a eso, y Davis sonríe. “¿Te parece bien el Sábado para que lo entreguemos?” 

No se permite mirar hasta que llega a casa, después de haber bebido una cerveza y haber llamado a su padre para decirle que está bien. 

Sus manos tiemblan cuando abre la caja de regalo. Es duradero y tiene el distintivo triskel de Derek en ello, y Stiles acaricia con sus dedos por las curvas de la espiral negra, instantáneamente conocida. 

Recuerda a Derek explicándole el significado a Liam, hace ya una vida, en la parte trasera de la furgoneta cuando pensaba que todos morirían. 

Recuerda sus curvas en la piel húmeda temblorosa de Derek, la noche en la que Jackson los atrapó en la piscina. 

Recuerda verlo en fotos en paredes, un símbolo repetido en Beacon Hills que al principio significaba algo que temer, y luego--de alguna manera, imposiblemente--se convirtió en algo que proteger. 

Y ahora, mientras pasa sus dedos sobre ella, su corazón late con ese miedo y excitación familiar que no había sentido, no de esta forma, no desde Beacon Hills. 

Por un momento, ese pensamiento le aterra y casi lo aparta. 

Casi se pone en pie y echa a correr, porque lo ha hecho antes, corrió hace seis años y dejó todo atrás y es finalmente,  _ finalmente _ , feliz. 

Y Derek no pertenece aquí. 

Pero claro--Derek tampoco pertenecía del todo en Beacon HIlls, y quizás esa fue la cosa. Era un puzzle y Stiles nunca ha sido capaz de resistir los puzzles.

Abre la caja de regalo y sonríe.

 

 

**reflexiones de media luna**

 

Hay una parte de él--una gran parte--que quiere echar a correr. Quiere dejar caer los muebles y la caja de puzzle y subirse en su furgoneta y conducir los seiscientos kilómetros de vuelta a Maine. De vuelta a su pequeña cabaña y su manada que no lo es y la vida que ha creado y es segura. 

Lo quiere hacer con tanta fuerza que sus huesos duelen con el deseo de transformarse y sus encías pican con ello, su control raído.

Quiere correr, y se fuerza a ir al hotel en el que siempre se queda, porque el invierno se cierra sobre ellos, y necesita abastecer la cabina antes de que se aisle allí, durante los siguientes meses. 

Mientras sigue a Lily por Boston y hace un murmullo de aprobación para todo lo que dice ella que necesita la manada, no piensa. Puede sacarlo de su mente y estar presente, ser lo que necesita su manada y es suficiente. 

Pero entonces. 

Entonces acaban de cenar, y ella está encantada de esa manera burbujeante suya que le hace a Derek sonreírla quedamente mientras ella se aleja de él dando salto, y entra a su habitación, y él se queda solo. 

Solo con sus pensamientos. 

Incluso ahora, después de la terapia y Braeden y la distancia que solo el tiempo puede dar, estar a solas con sus pensamientos por demasiado tiempo raramente es bueno. Es parte de la razón por la que retomó la carpintería de nuevo. Cuando tiene la madera en las manos, bajo sus herramientas, el olor de ella fresca y limpia en su nariz--no puede pensar. Solo puede estar presente en ese momento, darle su atención a la pequeña pieza de creación. 

Lily sonríe y lo llama su zen y Eric le observa con ojos atormentados cuando Derek emerge de su taller, empolvado de serrín y con regueros de lágrimas. 

Incluso ahora, años después, sale de su trance-de-trabajo sosteniendo una pieza de su pasado y aleja parpadeando las lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta que estaban. Una pequeña flor tallada que le recuerda a Erica. Una pata de lobo que se vuelve una mesilla de noche que encaja perfectamente con el lobo de Laura. Un puzzle de anillos de madera entrelazados que son engañosamente fuertes y modestos que realiza con el color de los ojos oscuros de Boyd. La escalera de caracol rota en un faro que envía a Isaac sin más palabras. 

Están todos ahí, en su trabajo, en los muebles que vende y en las cosas que crea, todas esas piezas de él mismo que encajan y conforman la vida que ha creado lejos de sus cenizas. 

Es fácil vender sus piezas, cuando es a extraños. Dejarles sostener fragmentos de su pasado y en quien se ha convertido, porque no  _ le _ conocen. No sabe lo que los ha inspirado, y lo que lloró al crearlos, cómo a veces  aún se despierta dolorido por querer ver a su hermana, por querer ver a Erica riendo con Boyd, por querer llamar a Isaac. 

No lo saben, pero aún así aman su trabajo, y él quiere eso. Quiere que todo el mundo vea a las personas que amó y perdió y que las amen también. 

Su tarapeuta dijo que era una manera de dejarles vivir. Derek no sabe cuán cierto es eso, pero asienta algo del dolor en su pecho, pensando en que ellos llevan confort y felicidad a extraños que nunca tuvieron el privilegio de amar a la maravillosa familia que Derek había creado y destruido. 

Pero esto--esto es diferente. 

Esto es Stiles. 

Este es  _ Stiles _ . 

Stiles, quien siempre vio demasiado profundamente dentro de él, tiene este puzzle que deja a Derek desnudo, le quita todo y le abre para que Stiles y su mente brillante le despiecen y evalúen. 

Es un pulso latiendo miedo que casi sabe a regocijo y a una nueva oportunidad, y a esperanza. 

Es aterrador y está mareado por la expectación. 

Se apoya contra la ventana y observa volutas de nubes deslizándose frente a la media luna y deja que la anticipación zumbe en las puntas de sus dedos mientras sus ojos brillan un azul eléctrico.

 

 

**ecos de su fantasma**

 

Vivió toda su vida en Beacon Hills, se ha pasado más de su vida protegiéndolo que de lo contrario y nunca soñó en irse. 

Lo  _ amaba _ allí, el tipo de amor que no dejas pasar, el tipo que amor que sacude la tierra, redefine la vida, que sucede una vez en la vida y era afortunado de tener, que anhela y agradece tener en igual medida. 

Vivió toda su vida en Beacon HIlls, hasta que su mundo cambió, hasta que Stiles fue cogido y regresó  _ diferente _ , sacudido, vaciado. 

Vivió toda su vida en Beacon Hills y el día en el que Stiles se sentó en las escaleras y dijo,  _ Quiero irme. Quiero irme y quiero que vengas conmigo.  _

Supo que nunca volvería. 

Beacon Hills--el desastre sobrenatural que se arremolinaba por la Preserva y destruía tantas cosas--era un agujero negro que absorbía todo lo que tocaba y Stiles quería escapar de ello, y no dudó nunca. Puso la casa en venta, empaquetó todo lo que poseían, dejó a Parrish como Sheriff interino y condujo lejos, con el viejo y oxidado Jeep de Stiles traqueteando detrás de su Uhaul y no pararon hasta que llegaron a la Costa Este. 

Nunca lo lamentó. 

Sigue sin lamentarlo. Echó de menos algunas cosas--no dejas atrás todo lo que has conocido, la vida que has construido--sin echar de menos algunas cosas. 

Echó de menos la risa de Melissa, de humor burlesco y cálida, mientras hablaban en sus descansos. 

Echó de menos a Scott a veces, el chico que podría haber sido su hijo, el chico del que estaba absurdamente orgulloso.

Él y Melissa hicieron un buen trabajo, con ellos. Claudia preparó el terreno, le dio una fundación sólida, y con la ayuda de Melissa, Stiles había crecido en un buen hombre. 

A veces, deseaba que pudieran verlo, las dos mujeres que amó, una con su palpitante corazón, la otra como a la hermana que nunca tuvo. 

Pero los momentos llegaban y se iban tan rápido.

Stiles le miraba a veces, como si se sintiera culpable y John sabía lo que era--que Stiles a veces lamentaba haberle pedido a John que se fuera con él. 

Pero han pasado meses desde el último ataque de pánico, semanas desde la última pesadilla, corría en el bosque y tenía amigos, y sonreía, de esa manera que John había empezado a pensar que Stiles nunca volvería a hacer. Aún llevaba cicatrices, pero Stiles era  _ feliz. _

Y eso hacía que mereciera la pena perder todo lo que había dejado atrás. 

Incluso Melissa. 

Pero la cosa era que--hay algunas cosas de las que no puedes huir. 

Nunca podría huir del fantasma de Claudia, la primera y la única mujer que amó, y piensa que Stiles es igual--ama con cada fibra de su alma, y no hay segundas oportunidades. 

Lydia era su Melissa, la hermana de su alma, y John está agradecido de que Stiles la tuviera--que incluso ahora, la tenga. 

Pero ella no era el amor de la vida de Stiles. 

Mira a la caja puzzle, las diferentes tonalidades de la madera y la manera en la que las vetas no llegan a encajar. 

La manera en la que la madera oscura es más pesada, más prominente en la caja, eclipsando a la madera clara que encaja a su alrededor. 

Lo mira y sonríe. La madera oscura parece fuerte--más fuerte que la clara--pero es una ilusión, un truco ingenioso. 

Quita la madera más suave y débil, y la caja fuerte se desmorona, incapaz de sostenerse. 

Bufa una risa y se pregunta si Stiles lo ha aceptado ya.  

Si sabe que Derek Hale está enamorado de él. 

Si sabe que  _ él _ está enamorado de Derek. 

La casa parece intacta, se siente vacía y John suspira. Mira a la caja de madera. 

Todavía no. Todavía no lo sabe. 

La cosa sobre Derek es que siempre se ha sentido como algo inevitable para John. Encajan juntos de una manera que nadie puede negar, trabajaron juntos y se desafiaron el uno al otro--eran como el fuego y la gasolina, explosivos y a veces destructivos, pero inevitables. 

Siempre fueron inevitables. 

Incluso cuando estuvo de pie en la tienda de Davis y miró al triskel de Derek, un pasado de una vida que había dejado atrás, no se había sentido como una intrusión si no como una parte de sus vidas--sus nuevas vidas--que habían perdido y por fin llegaba a casa. 

Suspira y sale de la casa, conduce las dos manzanas a su pequeña casa con una sonrisa en los labios y el fantasma de Claudia llenando el coche de su furgoneta. 

Espera que lo que sea que pase, Stiles no quiera huir de nuevo. 

Pero si lo hace--John huirá con él. El fantasma de Claudia le perseguirá a él y Derek perseguirá a Stiles pero estarán juntos y Stiles estará a salvo y John no pide nada más que eso ya, ya no.

 

 

**fragmentos de vida**

 

Pensó en ello. 

Han sido seis años desde que dejó Beacon Hills y  _ ocho _ desde que Derek les dejó--pues claro que pensó en ello. Esos primeros seis meses, cuando las cosas estaban lo más silenciosas de lo que alguna vez habían estado en Beacon Hills, no pensó casi en otra cosa. 

Lo que haría, si Derek Hale volviera. 

Y luego se fue. La Caza Salvaje le cogió, él pilló a su  _ padre _ y se dio el puto piro, y la idea de Derek Hale volviendo se convirtió en esa cosa nebulosa distante, un sueño que sacaba de vez en cuando, una fantasía cuando estaba en museos o cafeterías y veía a un tipo musculado con barba de tres días. 

Pero nunca era él--siempre era una versión de descuento, alguien bonito pero no lo suficientemente bonito, alguien que atrapaba su mirada antes de que se deslizara en el pasado, alguien que no era  _ acertado _ .  

Pero era sólo eso. Distante y nebuloso--parte de una vida que Stiles había dejado atrás. 

Y ahora--

Ahora, todo parecía tembloroso e incierto bajo sus pies. Beacon Hills y las pesadillas parecían lo suficientemente cercanas como para tocarlas, reales en una manera que no lo habían sido en no suficiente tiempo. 

La primera vez que Stiles se dio cuenta de que había pasado un mes sin pensar en Scott bebió hasta caer inconsciente y después de recobrarse de eso--y calmar a su airado padre--Stiles fue a un tatuador. Estaba limpio, casi de forma obsesiva, y brillantemente iluminado. Una hermandad de chicas soltaban risillas en el mostrador, señalaban al flash. Hipsters en pantalones demasiado apretados y con barbas le miraban mientras rellenaba el papeleo. 

Su tatuadora era una chica de pelo morado llamada Tally y le preguntó por qué se lo hacía. 

Stiles rió hasta llorar y cuando ella le preguntó si le gustaba, una vez hecho, las franjas negras en claro contraste contra su brazo, negó con la cabeza, y dijo cariñosamente, “Lo odio.” 

Cuando regresó seis meses después, la ceja perforada de Tally se alzó pero no dijo nada--no le hizo ninguna pregunta, y Dios, podría haberla besado por ello--mientras le tatuaba el familiar triskele en su muñeca. 

Una pata de lobo atravesada por una flecha decoró su otra muñeca unos meses después y una cabeza geométrica de zorro cubrió su hombro para final de año. 

No pensaba en ellos a menudo. A veces pasaba días, semanas--meses--sin pensar en ellos, y luego miraba abajo y veía la tinta en su piel y recordaba. A Allison y a los cachorros de Derek. La cabeza de zorro sonriente le recordaba las pesadillas y a Kira. El de Derek era el único que  _ veía _ , tocaba y pensaba con regularidad. 

Pero claro, Derek siempre había sido diferente. 

Se sentó en la mesa y su padre puso una taza de café cerca suyo, lo suficientemente cerca que apenas necesitaba moverla para acercarla, envolver sus manos alrededor de ella para evitar coger la caja de puzzle. 

Era simple, en serio. Una ligera presión y un giro rápido y todo se desmoronaba, como si nunca hubieran sido dos partes de un todo. Eran sólo fragmentos de madera manchada, piezas descartadas de una vida que ya no era suya. 

Era como sus tatuajes, pensó. Fragmentos de una vida que ya no era suya. 

Pero cuando las juntaba. 

Cuando encajaban juntas. 

Era hermoso y fuerte y guardaba un pequeño secreto. Una promesa tentativa. 

La nora era inesperada, la verdad. 

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” pregunta John, y Stiles sacude la cabeza. 

“No lo sé.” 

“Tonterías,” dice John, y la mirada de Stiles sube de golpe para encontrar los ojos azules amables de su padre. 

“Papá--”

“Hijo, siempre has sabido lo que querías en lo que respecta a Derek. Y si piensas que no merece la pena el riesgo--vale. Podemos ignorar esto o podemos empaquetar e irnos. Podemos hacer lo que creas que sea mejor. Pero--Stiles, él se fue. Salió. No está en Beacon Hills, ya no.” Dice John amablemente. 

“¿Y si--y si hago esto y ocurre de nuevo?”

“¿El qué?”

“Toda la mala mierda, Papá. Y si trago toda la mala mierda de vuelta en su vida--joder, en  _ tu _ vida.” 

“No has traído la mala mierda en la vida de nadie. Eso fue el Nemeton. Y si, lo se, ayudaste a despertarlo. Pero, hijo. Eso no estaba ahí. Que le llames--no va a traer el apocalipsis.” 

Stiles ladra una risa, pero es temblorosa y húmeda, y John suspira. 

“¿Sabes que voy a apoyar lo que sea que decidas, verdad?” 

Stiles asiente. Porque lo sabe. Si hay algo de lo que está seguro, es que John Stilinski movería el cielo y el infierno por apoyarle.

“No quiero huir de nuevo.” 

“Entonces no lo hacemos.” Dice John, simplemente. 

“Yo no--le echo de menos,” confiesa Stiles, tímidamente, y John le acerca el móvil. 

“Dile eso.” 

Se levanta y se detiene a besar a Stiles en el pelo antes de irse a la habitación que Stiles guarda para él. Distraídamente, Stiles está agradecido. Puede sentir como entran las sombras, las pesadillas esperando el las alas.

Tener a su padre cerca será bueno. 

Coge la nota de nuevo. Es simple y breve, tan Derek que hace que sus labios se muevan nerviosamente. 

_ Te echo de menos _ . 

El número de teléfono fue sorprendente. Y no lo fue. 

Lo mete con manos temblorosas y envía el mensaje antes de poder darle demasiadas vueltas. 

Luego vuelve a unir las piezas del puzzle y coge su pequeña nota, y su móvil y lleva sus piezas fragmentadas de vida con él a la cama.

 

 

**viviendo en el pasado**

 

Ella tuvo un alfa, una vez. 

Una manada, y un compañero, y un alfa. 

Piensa en ellos, a veces. Derek dice que es normal, que cuando has perdido tanto como han hecho ellos, está bien pensar en ellos, siempre y cuando no vivas en el pasado. 

Ella lo hacía, cuando corrió por primera vez por su bosque, aterrada y sola y salvaje. 

Derek la encontró, y la llevó a su pequeña cabaña de madera en el bosque, y atrajo a su humanidad de vuelta a la superficie, algo que ella no pensaba que pudiera hacerle y que no estaba segura de que se hiciera. 

Derek la hizo vivir, en el momento. 

Más que eso--la hizo  _ querer _ vivir en el momento. 

Ella fue su primer omega y la noche en que la luna llena colgó brillante sobre ellos y ella mostró su garganta y le llamó su alfa--Derek la miró en shock y con algo parecido al miedo y huyó de ella. 

A Lily no le importó, sin embargo. Derek la había enseñado a vivir de nuevo, la enseñó lo que era, el ser una manada, y ella estaba dispuesta a perseguirle para mantener eso. 

Derek la salvó, algo de lo que ella era consciente casi dolorosamente. 

LLevó mucho tiempo--años--para darse cuenta, que se salvaron el uno al otro. 

Que Derek la rescató de estar sola, pero que ella hizo lo mismo, que por mucho que a veces él pareciera hosco y distante, Derek  _ anhelaba _ compañía.

Se olvida, a veces. Han estado juntos, ella y Eric y Derek y Saul, durante tanto tiempo que el tiempo anterior de convertirse en parte de esta extraña, inconexa manada se siente como si perteneciera a otra persona. 

Se despierta y no puede recordar un momento en el que no fuera esta beta del hombre lobo en todas las formas que importa. 

Se olvida que Derek es como ella, como todos ellos--que tuvo un lugar, una manada, antes de ella. 

La cosa es que--Derek es reservado. Incluso en su manada que no es suya, es intensamente reservado y solitario, contento con mantener su pasado y sus cicatrices para sí. 

Saul sabía quién era, sabía lo que le había pasado a la manada Hale hace años, y como una nueva y joven manada Hale se había alzado en California y separó a la Manada Alfa con la ayuda de un Verdadero Alfa.

Había susurros de que el alfa Hale sacrificó su chispa para salvar a uno de los miembros de su manada. 

Había más susurros, diciendo que él los mató. 

Pero Derek no hablaba de ello. 

No hablaba de su familia, o su pasado, o la manada que cambió, o las razones de que sus ojos fueran azules. 

No hablaba del hecho de que era el alfa de esta manada que habían formado, pero que  _ no era _ un alfa. 

No hablaba de la gente que había dejado atrás. 

A veces, ella se sentaba en su taller, mientras él serraba y tallaba y daba forma, y pensaba que podía ver, bajo el serrín y la barba, al hombro que habría sido, si la vida no hubiera ocurrido. 

El hombro en que estaba empezando a convertirse, pese a que la vida ocurría. 

Ella amaba a ese hombre, con la ferocidad y la devoción de una hermana, le amó tanto que su corazón dolía con ello y lo susurró en el pecho de Eric, mientras él la abrazaba, una verdad sólida que ella creía--que tenían al mejor alfa del mundo. 

Cuando vino a casa, silencioso y retirado en sí mismo y llamaron a Braeden para que se lo devolviera a ellos--se preocupó. 

Pero luego se metió a su taller y cuando salió con una pequeña caja de puzzle de madera, parecía más ligero. Ansioso, pero con menos peso sobre si. 

Le escuchó hablar con Braeden, sobre alguien llamado Stiles, y no preguntó. Se negó a preguntar, pese a que la curiosidad la comía por dentro. 

Lily mira a Derek, mientras conducen de vuelta a Maine, sus ojos brillantes y concentrados en la carretera, y espera que quienquiera que sea Stiles, lo que sea que decida hacer con el corazón de Derek--espera que no le haga daño. 

Ya le han hecho daño suficiente. 

“No te preocupes,” dice él amablemente, notando su angustia y ella hace un ruido bajo y ansioso. 

Él lleva la mano hacia ella entonces, un rápido apretón firme en su nuca que la calma y la asegura mientras la marca con su olor. “Solo quiero que estés bien, Derek,” dice quedamente. 

Ella la mira, sorprendido, y sus ojos se vuelven cálidos. “Stiles me dijo eso, una vez. Justo después de que me fuera de Beacon Hills. Me envió un mensaje diciendo que esperaba que estuviera bien.” Se calla, y luego, “Es lo último que me dijo.” 

Ella espera, quieta y silenciosa y esperanzada en que su alfa distante confíe en ella, que la permita compartir esta parte de él. Derek sonríe, entonces, una muestra rápida y brillante de dientes. “Te lo prometo, Lily. Lo que sea que pase, yo estaré bien.”

Y porque siempre lo ha hecho, ella le cree.

 

 

**promesa del futuro**

 

Cuando dejó Beacon HIlls--y en las veces que se dejó soñar con encontrar a Stiles--siempre imaginó que si se encontraban, sería como un terremoto. 

Un  _ momento  _ que movería los cimientos, que alteraría la vida cuando todo cambiaría, cuando se chocarían con toda la fuerza y la furia que siempre han tenido, y que reescribiría el mundo en el que vivía. 

Quizás porque Stiles era parte de la locura de Beacon Hills y eso siempre había sido algo que reescribía su mundo--quizás porque era  _ Stiles _ y cuando Derek era honesto consigo mismo--pasaba ya más, ahora--Stiles siempre había tenido esa misteriosa habilidad de sacudir todo lo que Derek conocía, de volver a dar forma a su mundo alrededor de un chico delgado y sarcástico que tomaba demasiado espacio, que significaba demasiado, que  _ daba demasiado _ . 

Así que piensa que es justo, el esperar que esto--esta reunión que había estado esperando, soñando, pero que nunca creyó que ocurriría de verdad--fuera así, que fuera Beacon Hills y Stiles y terremotos. 

Pero no lo es. 

Cree, que si lo hubiera sido, habría huído. 

Que guardaría su pequeño mundo y correría hasta que estuviera perdido de nuevo, y se quedaría de esa manera. 

Hay una parte de él que nunca será capaz de resistir a Stiles--la parte de él que hace la caja de puzzle, la parte de él que se sobresalta con esperanza siempre que su móvil vibra--pero es feliz. 

Es  _ feliz _ y su manada está a salvo, y eso eso es  _ lo que importa _ . 

Hay demasiado, ahora, para que él lo pierda en un chico y en terremotos que hacen temblar sus cimientos. 

No importa lo mucho que quiera eso. 

Así que es normal, piensa, el estar asustado. El sentir que un moretón presiona contra su nerviosismo, contra su esperanza. Existen juntos, y cuando se lo dice a Braeden, ella hace un sonido considerándolo y le dice que eso tiene sentido. 

Que esto no es algo malo. 

Que tiene derecho a ser cuidadoso y protegerse. 

Ella le dice que él ya lo sabe, que Stiles querría eso para él.

Esperaba un terremoto, un cambio aplastante, imparable.

Pero Stiles se cuela en su vida como una brisa, un viento de primavera, el aliento silencioso de la promesa de un futuro y el final de un largo invierno. 

Se desliza en la vida de Derek con una silenciosa invitación y se acomoda ahí con un mensaje y se queda con emails, largos y divagantes y hablando de su vida. 

Hay algo quedamente reservado en los emails, en sus mensajes, en su reticencia a llamar a Derek. Como si estuviera igual de cauto y asustado que Derek, y eso hace que le duela. 

El chico que conoció en Beacon Hills era un tsunami, una fuerza salvaje de la naturaleza que podría resistir cualquier cosa que el mundo le lanzase. 

Pero no sin cicatrices, aprende Derek. 

Stiles es diferente ahora. Es callado. No es la tormenta salvaje atronadora--es una montaña esculpida en piedra, golpeado y alzado fuerte. pero callado. Remoto.

Le rompe el corazón a Derek, y le estabiliza.

Porque dejó Beacon Hills por una razón, y por mucho que anhelaba regresar, a veces, para encontrar a Stiles--ese lugar, esa vida, ese  _ Stiles _ \--no encajaban en él. 

Nunca encajarían en él. 

Pero cree, que este. El que habla de su trabajo en una empresa de software y libros y fines de semana atendiendo el jardín con su padre--cree que este es alguien que podría encajar en su vida. 

A veces, Stiles le bombardea con mensajes, una ráfaga momentánea de energía maníaca, normalmente invocada por una nueva película o artículo interesante, normalmente por un nuevo libro. 

Pero nunca era el tipo de desesperación maniática que marcó el instituto y el morir casi constante.

Era...amable. 

Hablaron sobre la vida. Sobre nada. Sobre todo. 

Derek le dijo, después de un mes de mensajes y emails, sobre los años justo después de que dejase Beacon Hills. Habla de su manada de omegas y de cómo cayó en la carpintería, como fue de algo que le sugirió su terapeuta a una manera de meditar y hacer duelo y recordar. 

Stiles rodea el tema de sus razones para irse, y no habla de Scott para nada--esa herida es aún demasiado nueva, demasiado abierta. Pero habla de Allison, y el nogitsune. Habla de su madre y de cómo su padre es feliz, y menos solo aquí, como ambos se sientes menos atormentados y como eso le hace sentirse culpable, a veces. 

Habla sobre el futuro, como si tuviera uno. 

Habla sobre ello como si Derek fuera a estar allí, para verlo. 

Stiles se mete en la vida de Derek sin siquiera verle, un cien emails y miles de mensajes, de la manera en la que la primavera se mete en el mundo con una brisa amable, apenas notable. 

Derek se despierta un día y ve a un petirrojo afuera de su ventana y piensa en Stiles y el futuro y ya no se siente como un moreton. 

Solo se siente como una promesa.

 

 

**lluvia en el bosque**

 

Se siente inquieto. 

Ansioso, demasiado grande para su piel, un sentimiento que no había tenido mucho desde que dejó Beacon Hills.

Pero no es una mala inquietud. No del tipo que le hace saltar por ruidos fuertes, y espera impacientemente a que caiga la espada de Damocles. 

Esto--se siente como la noche antes de un viaje por carretera o el empiece del curso escolar. Cuando todo está plenamente abierto y esperanzador y todo en él está buscando ese momento que aún no ha llegado del todo. 

_ >> me he pasado por la tienda. Han llegado nuevas piezas. Esa cama trineo, tío. Es magnífica. Son buenos trabajos. _

_ << gracias. Lily los ha traído. Se que--lo siento. _

_ >> No lo sientas. Ya acordamos que lento es bueno. No estoy molesto.  _

Corre mucho. A veces John se le une, corriendo un bucle infinito a través del bosque tras su casa. 

Casi siempre corre solo, y no es malo. Quiere decir que puede pensar. 

_ << ¿has ido a la universidad? _

_ << donde está lydia _

_ >> si. Entré en la Geoge Washington y pensé en el FBI durante un minuto--pero no parecía correcto. No para mí ahora, ¿sabes? Se sentía como si eso fuera una parte de mi que había dejado atrás. idk igual eso no tiene sentido.  _

_ >> ella está en Nueva York. Trabaja en Wall Street. Lo último que he oído es que estaba haciendo que sus clientes ganasen millones y que va camino a que la hagan socia en su empresa antes de que tenga treinta años.  _

Quiere más, esa es la cosa. 

Y eso le aterra. 

Lo que  _ más _ podría ser, le aterra. 

Corre y las tormentas de verano se arremolinan sobre él, oscuras y amenazantes y extrañamente reconfortantes. 

_ >> ¿aún tienes pesadillas? _

_ << si _

_ >> yo también.  _

Tiene su primer ataque de pánico después de que se hayan estado escribiendo y mandando emails, haciendo este lento baile hacia el otro durante dos meses. 

Derek llama, su nombre brillante e insistente en la pantalla de su móvil y le lanzó en un ataque de pánico tan rápido y fuerte que acabó inconsciente. 

Volvió a la consciencia para encontrar cuatro llamadas perdidas, una hilera de mensajes que se volvían preocupados, y la expresión conocida en la cara de su padre de preocupación y miedo que no había visto mucho en los años desde que dejaron Beacon Hills. 

“Estoy bien.”

“¿Lo estás?” inquiere John. Es la primera vez, la única vez, en la que se cuestiona esto que están haciendo, y Stiles tiembla bajo esa pregunta, bajo el peso de su preocupación. 

“Estoy bien,” insiste, y le escribe lo mismo a Derek. 

_ Para:  _ _ d.hale.wolf@gmail.com _

_ De:  _ _ SStilinski24@gmail.com _

_ Asunto: _

_ Encontré un libro el otro día. Papá se ríe de mí porque cuando estoy intentando relajarme, leo mucha ciencia ficción y literatura juvenil. Ridículo, ¿verdad? Mi terapeuta dijo que estaba intentando recrear mis años de adolescencia, en algo que no me matase o lo intentase. Que leer libros sobre adolescentes me convertía en uno a salvo, de nuevo.  _

_ Creo que eso es probablemente cierto. Pero también son libros condenadamente buenos. _

_ S- _

_ Para:  _ _ d.hale.wolf@gmail.com _

_ De:  _ _ SStilinski24@gmail.com _

_ Asunto: RE _

_ Illuminae. Léelo.  _

El problema era que--se sentía como si estuviera a las afueras de la vida de Derek. Una parte de ella. Sabía lo que comía el lobo y su régimen de ejercicio y lo que estaba leyendo y sus pesadillas y sueños y hermanas y padres, tenía cien fotos en su móvil y en su correo de la cabina de Derek, de su taller, de los árboles por los que corría y la luna y las estrellas y las puestas de sol. 

Derek se estaba metiendo en su vida, una dulce y sutil presencia a la que no quería resistirse. Pero luego--

Estaban los días en los que Derek se volvía oscuro y de mal humor, cuando estaba callado y retraído. Había cosas de las que Derek se negaba a hablar--sobre Braeden y su manada de omegas, sobre el trío de cuero. 

Era protector, siempre, de las personas que amaba y del dolor que aún llevaba y Stiles--

Stiles lo entendía. 

Aún quería que le dejasen entrar en el mundo de Derek. Quería conocer a la manada que Derek había construido, y abrazar a Braeden y sostenerle cuando temblase por los recuerdos. 

_ Para:  _ _ SStilinski24@gmail.com _

_ De:  _ _ D.hale.wolf@gmail.com _

_ Tema: remordimientos _

_ No quería dejarte. _

_ Tenía que irme, pero nunca quise dejarte  _ a ti. 

 

Corre. 

Corre porque le pica bajo la piel, un deseo que no puede tener, un miedo que no puede poner a descansar, un sentimiento de tambalearse en el precipicio, inclinándose hacia el más. 

Corre porque no puede quedarse quieto, no puede controlar su energía, no puede mantener regular su respiración cuando lee los emails de Derek y los mensajes y las promesas titubeantes. 

Corre porque han sido meses de esperar y hablar y ambos siguen esperando, esperando,  _ esperando _ . 

Se siente como una tormenta, lista para estallar, y hace que se le pare el aliento mientras corre, porque no sabe si está listo para eso, solo sabe lo mucho que  _ desea _ . 

Corre y la lluvia empieza a caer en el bosque.

 

 

**sostenme durante mis pesadillas**

 

Se despierta con el sonido del viento golpeando contra su ventana y la llamada de los búhos en el bosque. Se despierta con el sonido de su móvil vibrando y el sonido de las sábanas y si sus latidos del corazón tropezando. 

Se despierta confuso y manotea para contestar, el pánico agarrándole de la manera en que siempre hace cuando le sacan del sueño así, un resto de los años con Laura y en Beacon Hills. 

“Derek,” gimotea Stiles, y se levanta de golpe, buscando sus vaqueros. 

“¿Qué ocurre?”

Hace un sonido estremecedor, casi como un sollozo, y Derek cierra los ojos. 

No se han llamado mucho. Han sido meses de mensajes y emails salpicadas con llamadas que siempre se le pegan por demasiado tiempo, que se sienten demasiado pesadas, que importan  _ demasiado _ . 

Pero esto. 

Tiene a John, dos manzanas y una llamada rápida de distancia, listo y dispuesto a aparecer en la casa de su hijo para alejar las pesadillas.

Y ha llamado a Derek, seiscientos kilómetros lejos e  _ inútil _ . 

El picor de irse, de encontrarle, de acercarle y gruñir a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño arde en su sangre como la transformación, y tiembla. 

“Respira, Stiles, vamos. Respira para mí,” murmura mientras Stiles jadea por respirar y llora. 

“No puedo,” jadea. “ _ No puedo _ .” 

Sus latidos están por todo el sitio, lo suficientemente rápidos como para que Derek sienta una punzada de preocupación. Stiles está jadeando y Derek gruñe, “ _ Stiles, respira _ .” 

Hay suficiente alfa en su voz, el suficiente residuo de su vieja vida que funciona, y Stiles arrastra una respiración temblorosa. 

“Ahí, estás bien,” murmura Derek, volviendo a deslizarse en el murmullo calmante. “Solo respira, tesoro.” 

Stiles hipa un sollozo, pero hace lo que se le dice, respira hasta que sus latidos se calman y estabilizan, respira hasta que es lento y estable y profundo. Hasta que Derek piensa que se está durmiendo. 

“Lo siento,” raspa, y Derek bufa. 

“Dijimos que no haríamos eso. Que no nos disculparíamos por las cicatrices.” 

Fue idea de Stiles. Ambos venían con muchos daños, y parecía más que solo una buena idea--parecía un triaje. La aceptación parecía el único modo para esta nueva cosa de sobrevivir al peso que ambos llevaban. 

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?”

“No,” susurra Stiles, y Derek hace un sonido con la garganta. 

“¿Qué puedo hacer?”

Hay un largo momento de silencio y luego, “Desearía--”

Derek espera, paciente. 

“Desearía que no estuviera tan asustado,” dice Stiles de un golpe. “Desearía poder simplemente--dejarlo ir. Tengo tanto miedo de que vaya a joder esto, joder _ te _ a ti, y no puedo hacer eso,  _ no voy a hacer eso _ .” 

Su corazón está martilleando y su boca está seca. Porque--

“Dijiste que no querías que nos viéramos.” 

Hay un largo momento de silencio, y luego, “Nos fuimos porque la Caza Salvaje me cogió. Me cogieron y mi padre se olvidó de mi, y debería de haber muerto.  _ Todos _ deberíamos de haber muerto. Joder--cogieron al pueblo entero, Derek.”

Toma una respiración temblorosa y Stiles continúa. “Y fue culpa nuestra. Mía y de Soctt y de Allison. Porque la jodimos con el Nemeton y arrastramos esa puerta hasta abrirla y la Caza galopó a través de ella. Huí porque no iba a parar. Nunca iba a parar.”

“Stiles,” dice Derek suavemente, y se ríe, este sonido alto histérico que le duele oír. 

“Soy yo, Der. No lo pillas. Soy el que sigue en pie, toda la oscuridad está dentro de  _ mi _ ,” solloza, “y no quiero a eso cerca tuyo.” 

“Stiles--” empieza Derek, “Eso--eso no funciona así.  _ Sabes _ que no. Tú y tu padre habéis estado bien desde que dejasteis Beacon Hills.” 

Su silencio es pesado y cabezota y Derek bufa. “¿Puedo decir algo sobre esto siquiera?” 

“Sí,” susurra Stiles. “Cuando no esté jodido por pesadillas, pues claro que puedes.” 

Derek sonríe y dice, “Entonces pregúntame mañana por la noche, qué es lo que quiero.”

Stiles está callado un largo rato, y Derek nota como se le ralentizan los latidos, acabando por acompasar los de Stiles, hasta que el hombre más joven está dormido. 

Luego se pone en pie y le manda a John un mensaje rápido. 

_ >> ha tenido una pesadilla. Cuida de él mañana. _

Sonríe y se viste, porque esa noche ya no va a ser capaz de dormir más. 

Cuando su móvil suena a la noche siguiente, el cielo está oscuro, y no puede escuchar el viento o los búhos, solo su sangre bombeando en las orejas, un rugido que ahoga el todo excepto un latido familiar. 

Sonríe ante ello, al nombre de Stiles iluminandolo, y mira a la noche de luna nueva oscura desde el tejado de Stiles cuando responde.

 

 

**sombra de la luna nueva**

 

La casa está en silencio. 

Se ha sentido raro todo el día, impaciente por algo que no sabía realmente como nombrar. Su padre se quedó un rato, su mirada cálida y preocupada y Stiles bufó. “¿Te ha llamado?” 

“Me mandó un mensaje. Estaba preocupado,” dice John como si nada,, como si Derek hablándole de Stiles fuera normal. 

Lo era. Se había vuelto normal, durante los meses. Le hacía feliz a Derek ser capaz de hablar con alguien más de la vida de Stiles, alguien que sabía que cuidaría de Stiles, incluso cuando él mismo se olvidaba. 

“Estoy bien.” 

“Lo sé,” dijo John, y volvió a hacer la cena antes de irse a casa con un movimiento de mano, y Stiles le miró mientras lo hizo. 

La casa está en silencio sin él, incluso con la hilera de pensamientos murmurados en voz baja de Stiles mientras limpia la cocina y trastea con su portátil un rato. 

El tejado cruje y hace una pausa, sus manos aún en el teclado, y mira hacia arriba. 

_ Pregúntame mañana por la noche, qué es lo que quiero.  _

Se lame los labios y gatea en la cama con un libro, sin estar listo para eso. 

Demasiado listo para eso.

Han estado dando vueltas a esto--a ambos--durante meses ya, e incluso con miedo, Stiles sabe lo que quiere. 

Quiere a Derek. 

Siempre ha querido a Derek. 

No solo el fantasma de él en mensajes y puzzles y emails que le hacen doler--quiere a  _ Derek _ . 

Aquí. Abrazándolo. Sonriente y tímido, en su habitación, la luna nueva y oscura en el cielo, y Derek tan cerca de ser humano de lo que alguna vez haya sido. 

Quiere a  _ Derek. _

Tan terrorífico como es eso, tan incierto como él es, pese a lo mucho que se preocupe por lo que eso podría significar para él y su padre, sobre cómo funciona la vida para ellos con la distancia--sigue queriendo a Derek. 

Se abre de brazos y piernas en la cama, sobre su estómago, el libro abierto frente a él y lo mira sin verlo. 

Su madre y su padre--sabe su historia. Sabe de la manera en que lucharon cuando se conocieron por primera vez, el antagonismo alejándose lentamente por una amistad reticente que se profundizó hasta ser amor. Sabe que Claudia se fue, se fue a Polonia para cuidar a su abuelo enfermo, que ninguno de ellos esperaba volver a encontrarse-- y luego lo hicieron. Dos años después y en un nuevo lugar, a tres horas del pueblo costero en el que crecieron y se enamoraron, se volvieron a encontrar. 

Inevitable, solía decir su madre, sonriendo a John como si fuera todo su mundo. Amar a John era inevitable. 

Stiles no lo entendió, entonces. Ni siquiera lo entendió cuando estaba en el instituto viendo a Derek irse con Braeden. 

Pero ahora lo entiende. 

Derek siempre ha sido inevitable para él, pero aún así es siempre aquello que elige, una y otra vez, deliberadamente, incluso cuando eligió correr de todo lo sobrenatural. 

Nunca dudó, nunca siquiera consideró no contactar con Derek, cuando vio el logo del triskele en la tienda de muebles de Davis, ya hace tantos meses atrás. 

Llama al número y da tono, su corazón latiendo más fuerte con casa tono sin contestar. Y luego le manda al buzón de voz y Stiles se queda mirándolo. 

No han hablado hoy. Ni mensajes ni emails ni fotografías, nada de nada. Solo el quedo,  _ llámame mañana _ . 

Así que igual--igual se había equivocado. Igual Derek había cambiado de opinión. Igual--

La ventana chirría, algo que nunca se molestó en arreglar porque le reconforta, saber que hace ruidos, sabiendo que nadie se va a colar en su ventana sin ese miserable ruido. 

Chirría y su corazón palpitante se calma cuando sonríe y se levanta. 

Derek parece--

Mayor. Hay un choque de gris en su barba, y nuevas líneas alrededor de sus ojos que le hacen preguntarse a Stiles que las han causado. Hay una suavidad en él que nunca antes había tenido, y pequeñas cicatrices blancas en sus manos, y una sonrisa, oh Dios, una  _ sonrisa _ en sus labios. 

“Stiles,” murmura, y Stiles hace un sonido, un sollozo roto, y da un paso hacia delante. 

Y Derek le atrapa a medio camino, le atrae, le abraza imposiblemente cerca, su cabeza agachada para presionar contra el hombro de Stiles, y está  _ temblando _ . Derek está  _ temblando _ . 

“ _ Shh _ ,” murmura Stiles. “Shh, está bien. Te tengo. Estás bien.” 

Derek gimotea y Stiles alza su cabeza con un sonido persuasivo, hasta que ojos pálidos familiares encuentran a los suyos y sonríe.

Es fácil, inclinarse hacia delante, besar a Derek suavemente, un roce apenas ahí de labios que hace a Derek suspirar levemente, le hace moverse para sujetar el rostro de Stiles entre sus grandes manos, y murmurar su nombre silenciosamente entre ellos.

Es fácil, echarse hacia delante y atrapar ese ruego silencioso con sus labios, el lamer en la boca de Derek y encajar juntos, como piezas de puzzle. 

Como una cerradura abriendo una puerta. 

Es fácil y, se da cuenta Stiles, mientras Derek le abraza imposiblemente cerca y el viento mueve sus cortinas y la luna nueva se pone melancólica sobre ellos--esto siempre ha sido inevitable.

 

 

**humano en tus brazos**

 

Nació siendo un lobo y, creciendo, su control era el mejor en su familia. Laura se pasó dos años de lunas llenas encadenada en el sótano, y Cora lo pasó tan mal controlando su genio que ni siquiera podía ir a la escuela. 

Hubo unos cuantos meses, después del fuego cuando todo aún sabía a muerte y las cenizas aún se pegaban a su nariz, que fue difícil y Laura le mantuvo en la naturaleza, acampando en los bosques de los Rockies donde nadie les molestaba y podía transformarse y enfurecerse durante días. 

Pero eso fue años atrás. Desde que dejó Beacon Hills, había sido--más fácil. Su ancla se sintió distante pero estable, y estaba mejor en su piel. 

Su tarepeuta le dijo que era una parte de su sanación, que estar cómodo consigo mismo era una señal de que  _ estaba _ sanando.

Así que hay un momento de pánico, cuando está sobre su espalda y Stiles se agacha para besarle, que el cambio quema a través de él, y cree que se está resbalando. 

Luego Stiles gira sus caderas, este frotamiento sucio profundo, gimiendo mientras se deja caer sobre la polla de Derek y piensa que no es su control lo que se resbala, es solo  _ Stiles _ . 

Stiles le besa, una presión descuidada y húmeda de su boca mientras jadea y se retuerce y Derek echa un brazo alrededor de él, acercándole mientras apoya sus pies contra la cama y embiste hacia arriba y en él. 

Stiles está temblando mientras le monta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cuerpo una larga línea estirada de piel y músculos y cicatrices. Derek no conoce estas cicatrices, no reconoce la manera en que sus músculos le llenan un cuerpo que solo recuerda como un chico, no reconoce la silenciosa calma en los movimientos de Stiles, la confianza que hay en él. 

Ha estado ahí desde que Derek entró en la habitación, desde el momento en el que Stiles le besó, estuvo ahí en el modo el que atrajo a Derek a su cama, estuvo ahí en la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba cuando se preparó a sí mismo después de chupársela a Derek, sonriendo hacia Derek a través de los quedos gemidos que no podía contener. 

No reconoció mucho de este chico que ama, pero reconoce el olor, las notas calladas y estables de jabón y sudor y cítrico que Stiles siempre llevó, el acre de químicos que lo atravesaba todo. Reconoce las manos fuertes y de dedos largos que sostiene su cara mientras Stiles le monta, sosteniendo su cara como si fuera precioso mientras besa a Derek suave y profundo y dulce y sucio. 

“Te he echado de menos,” susurra Derek, conforme su orgasmo crece y crece, alzado demasiado deprisa por el giro de las caderas de Stiles y el tirón de su aliento, por el sonrojo en sus mejillas que caía por su fuerte garganta y pecho, por el calor prieto de él alrededor de la pollo de Derek. 

“Te he  _ echado de menos _ ,” susurra Derek, y Stiles gimotea, agachándose para besarle. 

“Yo--Derek, es demasiado,” casi solloza, y Derek le sostiene, el cambio alejándose porque Stiles se está despedazando, su cuerpo temblando y tenso, pequeños jadeos rotos en su oído, y gimotea casi constante en su garganta.

“Está bien,” susurra, y Stiles tiembla. Apenas se está moviendo ahora, Derek aún sosteniéndole y follándole con pequeñas embestidas de sus caderas, y le está agarrando con demasiada fuerza, pero sus manos son humanas y sus ojos no brillan cuando presiona sus labios contra la piel de Stiles, moviendo su boca contra la vena latiendo bajo su final piel. “Te tengo, cielo, está bien.” 

Stiles jadea su nombre y Derek le muerde con dientes humanos, gimiendo mientras Stiles se estremece y tiembla durante su orgasmo. El suyo le golpea, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cambio arda sobre él y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, los dientes lejos de Stiles y  _ aúlla _ , el placer eliminando el resto por un momento. 

Stiles está colapsado contra su pecho cuando puede respirar de nuevo, una mano con garras acunada cerca de su cara. 

“Ten cuidado,” mal articula Derek a través de sus colmillos, la voz áspera. “No quiero hacerte daño.” 

Stiles le sonríe, y es amable pero confiado, y  _ eso _ si que lo reconoce, tan conocido como la luna y el sol y le hace doler. 

Stiles le besa delicadamente cada dedo con garra, y cuando se echa hacia arriba, lame sobre las garras de Derek, hasta que este gimotea y le atrae a un beso profundo y sucio que les deja a ambos jdeando y su polla sacudiéndose con interés perezoso. 

“No podrías hacerme daño, Der,” dice Stiles, y se acurruca bajo su brazo, feliz y somnoliento y saciado. 

Derek parpadea para alejar las lágrimas y el cambio se disuelve y suspira, abrazando a Stiles cerca mientras caen dormidos.

 

 

**risa al amanecer**

 

Stiles reía cuando era un niño pequeño. Era algo que llenaba su cara, esta risa brillante y contagiosa que sonaba tan bien con la de Claudia y que nunca fallaba en traer una sonrisa a los labios de John. 

Daba igual lo feo que fuera el mundo, daba igual lo que viera en el trabajo, cuando iba a casa, era recibido con una risa de cuerpo entero y las sonrisas enormes de su hijo y la sonrisa de Claudia, silenciosamente divertida. 

Era un niño feliz, exuberante hasta el punto del agotamiento, metiéndose en líos constantes con Scott, y John pensó--

Tuvo el tonto pensamiento de que nunca cambiaría. Que Stiles siempre estaría casi desafiantemente vivo y feliz. Que casi estaría  _ desafiando _ al mundo para destrozar su mundo. 

Except que. 

El mundo lo hizo. 

Claudia enfermó, y durante un tiempo, Stiles no lo supo. Aún era risa brillante, tan salvaje y vivo que era doloroso, comparado con ella. E incuso eso, lentamente, se apagó. Stiles se apagó. Una luz brillante y ruidosa pasando a ser quieta y oscura. 

Rompió algo en John, ver eso. Igual que Claudia muriendo le rompió en maneras de las que nunca se recobró, la casa vacía de la risa de Stiles hizo lo mismo. 

Después de que ella se muriera, bebió a veces, solo para que no pudiera escuchar el silencio en donde su esposa e hijo solían estar. 

Fue algo gradual, tras su muerte, el que Stiles riera de nuevo. Pero empezó a ocurrir. Se tenían el uno al otro, si no a Claudia, y ambos sabían que no era  _ suficiente _ pero era mejor que nada. Se aferraron el uno al otro de una manera que a veces pensó que era enfermizo--pero Stiles volvió gradualmente a la vida. Y a veces. No a menudo. Pero a veces--llegaba a una casa ruidosa llena de risa.

Y luego la tormenta de mierda de lo sobrenatural y líos de hombres lobos chocó contra ellos y Stiles no estaba riendo, no estaba sonriendo, era el caminante herido silencioso que fue Claudia casi cerca del final. 

Incluso después de que dejaran Beacon Hills y el tiempo y la distancia hicieran del dolor algo embotado y dócil--aún seguía silencioso cuando entraba a la casa de Stiles. Era como si la casa estuviera encantada. aún, por los fantasmas y las cicatrices que Stiles llevaba. 

Pero en los meses después de que encontrase a Derek Hale en la mesa de su hijo desayunando, la piel de Stiles roja por rozaduras de barba y ensuciada por chupetones--escucha risa. 

Stiles es  _ feliz _ de una manera que no había estado desde que Claudia estaba viva. Incluso cuando Derek regresa--reticentemente--a su manada en Maine, Stiles sonríe. Ríe en su móvil y suelta risitas cuando se esconde tras puertas que son demasiado delgadas, hablando con Derek. 

John no se dio cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos, cuando había guardado luto por su pérdida, hasta que estaba de vuelta, el sonido de ella llenando una casa silenciosa. 

Se deja entrar en la casa un Domingo por la mañana unos meses después de que Derek apareciera en el salón de Stiles--John tenía sus reservas con esa historia que Stiles le dijo pero no iba a señalar que Derek solo aparecía en la habitación de Stiles--y tararea quedamente para sí mientras prepara el bacon de de pavo del que se queja mucho más de lo que de verdad le desagrada. 

Puede escuchar voces arriba y sonríe. No se había dado cuenta de que Derek venía hoy al pueblo. 

Hacía ya mucho tiempo, Derek apareciendo sin aviso no hubiera propiciado una sonrisa por sus labios--solo hubiera causado pánico y preocupación y una pelea sangrienta antes de que cualquiera que fuera el problema que le seguía hacia sus vidas hubiera sido resuelto. 

Ahora--

Ahora tarareró y empezó a cortar verduras para el omelet y escuchó a su hijo riendo con el hombre que amaba. 

No era perfecta, esta cosa que estaban haciendo--Stiles odiaba la distancia y aún había momentos en los que ambos se retraían, luchando a sus demonios y al otro.

Pero. 

Stiles estaba riendo. Derek Hale había que hecho que la risa de su hijo llenase su vida de nuevo. 

Y  _ eso _ era perfecto.

 

 

**colisionando en el crepúsculo**

 

Su corazón está latiendo con fuerza, el pulso rápido como un tambor sonando y Eric se apoya contra su costado. 

Del taller sale el sonido de la lijadora de Derek, y siente un torrente de puro nervio. 

Emergirá momentos antes de que sea hora, cubierto de polvo y sudor y esas ropas sucias que a ella tanto le disgustan. 

Sabe-- _ sabe-- _ que no importa. Que Stiles ha visto a Derek más sucio. No sabe lo que han vivido juntos, pero sabe que desde que Stiles se deslizó de nuevo en la vida de Derek--su alfa ha estado  _ feliz _ . Intentó explicárselo a Eric, una noche, después de que follasen y e´l estuviera tumbado amodorrado a su lado. 

No era algo definible, sin embargo. Estaba ahí en la manera en que dormía, un sueño más profundo y reparador que cree que no ha tenido en años. Está en el silbido que a veces flota del taller, y el sonido de la risa de Derek en la cabaña, cuando la manada le encuentra al teléfono con Stiles. Está en la manera en la que  _ quiere _ dejar la cabaña y su tembloroso territorio. 

Está en la manera en la que las sombras que se aferran a él parecen haberse debilitado, haber aflojado su agarre. 

Incluso su trabajo había cambiado. Las piezas siempre habían sido encantadoras de una manera que ella no sabía describir, pero antes era una belleza pesada, algo indefinitivamente triste en las piezas que les mostraba. 

Ahora--ahora son ligeras. Siguen siendo bellas, pero son  _ diferentes _ . Son cálidas y casi esperanzadoras. 

Cuando se lo dice a Derek, tímida y sonriente que ella y Eric van a tener un bebé, se la queda mirando con ojos abiertos de par en par, esperanzadores, y la atrae para marcarla con su olor y la abraza y susurra con voz ronca, “Nada va a hacerle daño. Nunca, Lily. Nada hará daño a tu cachorro.”

Ella gimoteó y le abrazó más fuerte y se sintió establecida de una manera en que solo su alfa podría hacerla sentir. 

La dio la cuna con barrotes y las dos cunas sueltas a juegos dos meses después, y se sonrojó mientras ella lloró y Eric permaneció de pie, avergonzado y protector en su hombro. 

Su manada extraña estaba creciendo y cuanto más se acercaba la fecha en la que salía de cuentas, más cabezota se volvía Derek sobre dejar sus tierras. 

Es la razón por la que Stiles estaba viniendo aquí. 

“¿Y si no le gustamos?” pregunta ella, abruptamente, retorciéndose para mirar a Eric y Saul.

“Le gustarás,” dice Saul, confiadamente. 

No siempre estuvo seguro de sí mismo. Eso es algo que aprendió aquí, con Derek, algo que el lobo mayor sacó de él con mucha paciencia y silenciosos ánimos, hasta que la timidez reservada en el lobo de piel oscura se fue y emergió un hombre seguro de sí, uno que era perversamente divertido y travieso e  _ inteligente _ . 

Ella se inclina hacia su compañero de manada y dice, lastimera, “¿Pero y si no  _ lo hace _ ?” 

Stiles era importante para Derek. Era la única pieza de una vida de la que Derek había huido que quería mantener.  _ Importaba _ y ¿y si no les gustaba? ¿Y si llegaba aquí y odiaba la vida que Derek había construido con ellos, y Derek les dejaba? 

“Stiles te querrá,” dice Derek, y ella parpadea. Ella tiene razón--está lleno de polvo y sudoroso y sonriendo, y ella le mira. 

Una camioneta aparca en la hierba frente a ellos, y su mirada se queda sobre ella cuando Saul y Eric se enderezan. Está sonriendo, suave y firme, y ella se asienta, el sentimiento apretado en su pecho suavizándose. “Te querrá--ya lo hace.”

“¿Por qué?” susurra ella. 

“Porque tú me quieres,” responde, simplemente. 

La camioneta apaga el motor, y los tres omegas que llaman a Derek alfa se giran para mirar. 

El conductor es un hombre mayor, con mirada de soslayo y una sonrisa amable. Se mantiene como si hubiera pasado años en el servicio militar, como un policía, pero hay una ligereza en él que la hace querer relajarse cerca de él, acurrucada y satisfecha. 

Se siente cómodo, como una casa. 

El hombre que sale del asiento del pasajero--

Se queda quieta. 

Es atractivo, de una manera que no es inmediatamente obvia, pálido y larguirucho, con pelo oscuro desenmarañado y lunares esparcidos por su piel. Sus ojos brillantes se precipitan tras los lobos, algo de la tensión en sus hombros desapareciendo cuando ve a Derek y luego--

Oh.

Sonríe, y ella lo entiende. Entiende  _ por qué _ este chico, guapo y pálido y extraordinario, tira de Derek como la luna tira de las mareas. 

Mira a Derek como si fuera el sol. Como si Derek fuera todo lo que quisiera, todo por lo que viviera. Es una devoción tan asombrosa y vulnerable que ella aparta la mirada, sintiendo que se está metiendo en medio. Y luego--

“¡Tú eres Lily!”

Su mirada sube de golpe y la sonrisa de Stiles es diferente, pero cegadora, y él trota hasta ella. Derek no se mueve para detenerle, no reacciona en absoluto, aparte de saludar con la mano al hombre deambulando hacia ellos. Saul y Eric se tensan, un poco, y ella tiene un momento para sentir un golpe de pánico, antes de que Stiles la abrace. 

Como si fuera alguien que conoce, alguien a quien ha echado de menos, alguien por quien  _ se preocupa _ . 

Y Lily no entiende  _ por qué _ .

Se aparta y sus ojos son brillantes--brillantes como un beta--y cálidos, “Dios, estoy tan contento de que nos hayamos conocido por fin.” 

Ella se queda boquiabierta, y él baja la mano--duda un momento. “¿Te importa?” 

Eric se mueve, y la mirada de Stiles se mueve rápidamente hacia él antes de volver a aposentarse sobre ella. Esperando. “No, está--está bien.”

Su gran mano roza, casi reverencialmente, sobre su apretado vientre abultado, y su expresión se vuelve suave y maravillada. “Dulce bebé,” murmura. “No tienes ni idea de lo que amado que eres.” 

Ella siente que el mundo se está inclinando, como si se estuviera chocando contra algo duro e imposible de escapar. 

“¡Te he traído cosas!” sonríe repentinamente, y Drek bufa. 

“Stiles,” suspira. 

“Fue culpa de Papá,” dice con facilidad, una amplia sonrisa en su cara mientras ríe entre dientes. John resopla una risa y la da una cálida sonrisa antes de subir los escalones de la cabaña y abrazar a Derek. 

“Lamento llegar tarde, hijo.” 

“Es culpa de Papá,” grita Stiles de nuevo, y luego maldice cuando algo se cae de la furgoneta. Saul se echa hacia delante, casi involuntariamente, para ayudarle, y Eric solo un paso por detrás. Derek echa un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella parpadea hacia él, confusa y esperanzada y desequilibrada. 

“Qué--no entiendo.” 

“Te dije que le gustarías,” dice, sonriendo hacia ella. Ella parpadea y Derek aprieta su nuca, amablemente. “Lily, eres mi manada. Eres  _ mía  _ y me has cuidado, durante años. A Stiles no le podrías caer mal ni aunque lo intentase.” 

Ella les mira--su manada y el hombre que su alfa ama, y lo siente de nuevo, esa sensación de ser chocada contra algo. 

Su pasado y presente, piensa. Chocando uno contra otro, y--Stiles trota hacia ella con un lobo de peluche y una pizca de nervios en su olor y mirada, y ella finalmente se relaja. 

Su pasado y su presente, piensa, sonriendo a Stiles, finalmente chocando. Piensa que siempre lo harían. Observar a Stiles saludar a Derek con una sonrisa y un murmurro demasiado bajo para que ella lo capte--quizás siempre lo harían. Quizás era oportunidad y suerte--quizás no importaba. 

Eran el futuro del otro.

 

 

**feliz aquí contigo**

 

Hablan de muchas cosas. 

Sobre el pasado y sus miedos.

Sobre películas y libros.

Sobre el padre de Stiles y la manada de Derek. 

Hablan de trabajo y filosofía, sobre sus muertos y los demonios y sus cicatrices.

Hablan, cuando están juntos y cuando estás lejos, un torrente constante de conversación que llena los espacios vacíos y deja compañerismo cómodo en los silencios, y les asienta a ambos. 

Después de que dejase Beacon HIlls, pensó que sus palabras se habían marchitado. 

No hablaba mucho con extraños, y cuando hablaba con gente, era con cuidado. Era medido, nunca la parlotería incesante que había marcado toda su vida. 

La vida había sido así durante seis años--palabras cuidadosas, conversaciones protegidas, escuchas silenciosas. 

Y luego Derek cayó por la ventana de su habitación y fue--

Fue como despertarse de una larga siesta, atontado y lento y vigorizante. 

No se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba hasta que Derek estuvo ahí, para hacerle compañía. 

No se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que era su vida, hasta que Derek trajo ruido en su vida. 

Derek. Aún el peor para usar palabras, y aún capaz de entender a Stiles, aún capaz de hablar casi sin esfuerzo, a veces sin palabras. 

Como--la pregunta que más se hacía--¿ _ cómo _ habían estado tanto tiempo sin el otro?

Hablaron de todo--excepto del futuro.

Le ponía nervioso. 

Porque Derek tenía una vida.Y la primera vez que fue a Maine, conoció a la manada de omegas por quien se preocupaba y dirigía, conoció a  _ Lily _ , nunca podría esperar que Derek dejase Maine, la pequeña vida que había creado, sabía que nunca  _ querría _ pedirlo. 

No sabía qué quería decir eso, sin embargo. 

No sabía cómo encajar sus mundos,alejadas por cientos de kilómetros, de vuelta. 

Pero conforme los meses pasaron y las palabras se amontonaron entre ellos, sabía que tenían que hacerlo. Sabía que estar juntos era lo que ambos querían y necesitaban. 

Incluso con la historia inexplorada, lo  _ sabía _ . 

Su padre le dijo que estaba pensando en vender la casa, y Stiles parpadeó hacia él, y luego asintió. 

Buscó trabajo. 

Buscó un lugar donde vivir. 

Pero no le dijo a Derek nada de ello porque incluso ahora--un año después de que finalmente se metieran en la cama juntos--incluso ahora estaba determinado a ser cuidadoso. 

A darles a ambos el espacio que necesitaban. 

Pero cuando está aquí, envuelto en el mundo de Derek, nunca quiere irse. Quiere decir a tomar por culo, a tomar por culo el espacio, que le jodan a lo lento--quiere  _ esto _ . 

Quiere esto para siempre.

“Eres feliz,” pregunta Derek, repentinamente, y Stiles parpadea, alza la vista de su tablet. La ha estado mirando sin realmente ver lo que estaba mirando, y Derek está presionado contra su lado, una línea cálida de piel y barba de tres días y ojos brillantes. 

Y preocupación. Se está mordiendo el labio, mirando de reojo a Stiles, preocupado. 

“Si,” dice, su voz cargada con convicción y sinceridad. 

“Tú--a veces, hueles triste.” 

Stiles baja con cuidado su tablet y se sienta, cruzando las piernas mientras encara a su amante. Derek no aparta la mirada y le golpea como siempre hace--sorprendente y humilde. 

Derek hubiera apartado la mirada, antes. 

Pero Derek nunca hubiera empezado esta conversación antes. 

“Estoy triste, a veces,” admite. “Ambos lo estamos. Creo que ambos llevaremos siempre tristeza, Derek. Tú tienes tu familia y yo la mía, y aunque no duele de la misma manera que  _ hacía _ \--nunca va a irse.”

“Aprendes a vivir con tu dolor,” balbucea Derek, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza. Pasa una mano por su espeso cabello oscuro. 

“Pero estoy feliz aquí,” dice, y Derek aparta la mirada. 

Stiles tira de su pelo, hasta que ojos verdes pálidos se mueven para encontrarse con los suyos. “Estoy  _ feliz _ ,” dice Stiles ferozmente, “Con _ tigo _ . Aquí, contigo. Ni siquiera pienses que no lo soy.”

“Pero--” duda Derek, y dice de golpe, “No quiero irme de aquí. No puedo dejar a la manada, no puedo dejar a Alina.” 

Stiles asiente, y sonríe, y dice. “Lo solucionaremos.” 

“ _ Como, _ ” demanda Derek, lastimero. Todo ello está ahí, todas las cosas de las que no hablan, el futuro que se cierne sobre ellos y al que han evitado mirar, como un niño que aún creía en que si no veían al monstruo, el monstruo no les vería. 

“Papá está vendiendo su casa. Y la mía--he hablado con un agente inmobiliario para alquilarlo. Hay una agencia que se encargaría de ello, metería dinero en mi cuenta bancaria. No sería difícil.”

Derek está tieso, mirándose con ojos cautos esperanzados y Stiles bufa, inclinándose para besarle. 

“Confía en mi.” Murmura Stiles, y Derek suspira, felizmente. 

“Siempre.”

 

 

**nuestro futuro en vetas de madera**

 

Cuando John toma un vuelo a California, Stiles tiene un ataque de pánico. 

Espera hasta que su padre se aleja en coche, Lily llevándole al aeropuerto, su respiración acortándose más y más conforme se van, y luego se hace pedazos en silencio.

No es la primera vez que Derek ha visto a Stiles deshacerse. Ha sostenido a Stiles, tras sus pesadillas, y han peleado, cuando el ánimo de Stiles se vuelve oscuro sin provocación y ataca verbalmente con una furia y brutalidad que sorprende a Derek. 

Sostiene a Stiles, una mano presionada contra su pecho, su voz un murmullo constante. No le dice a Stiles que es ridículo estar así de asustado. Que John solo se va el fin de semana, solo lo suficiente para ver a Melissa casarse con Chris--que ni siquiera va a volver a Beacon Hills. 

No dice nada de eso, solo sostiene a Stiles hasta que se vuelve lacio, su respiración irregular y relantizándose, la peor tormenta de miedo pasando. 

“¿Quieres ir a la cama?” pregunta, y Stiles asiente contra su pecho. Derek se coge en brazos y le lleva hasta su cama, posando al hombre más joven frente a él con un suave suspiro. Stiles presiona de vuelta contra él y bufa, “Lo siento, cariño.”

“No te disculpes,” susurra Derek, presionando un beso en su piel. 

“Soy un desastre. No te mereces un desastre.” 

Derek bufa. “No soy exactamente un modelo para lo saludable y feliz, Stiles. Ambos llevamos peso. Lo sabíamos.”

Stiles se contorsiona para mirarle. Hace esto a veces, solo mira a Derek, como si estuviera buscando algo. 

Han pasado seis meses desde que Stiles se mudó, desde que John consiguió una casa en el pueblo carretera abajo y se acomodó en una vida tranquila allí. John trabajaba con Chris, como consultores en trabajos de seguridad. Stiles trabajó a distancia un tiempo, pero se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo. 

“Creo que es bueno para mi,” había dicho, la primera vez que le dio a Derek su manuscrito. “Creo que está ayudando.” 

Derek se escondió en el bosque mientras lo leyó, acurrucado bajo un árbol, su corazón martilleando.  _ Dolió _ . Abrió heridas que no se habían dado cuenta que seguían allí, aún supurando. Leer sobre  _ ellos _ , sobre todo lo que habían vivido--ayudó.

Les ayudó a ambos. 

Sabe que no es perfecto. Sabe desde hace más tiempo del que ha estado Stiles aquí, que nunca iba a ser  _ perfecto _ . 

Pero es todo lo que quiere. 

Esto. Stiles contando historias y temblando hecho pedazos en sus brazos. Quiere ser el que sostenga de una pieza a Stiles, ya sea que tiemble por miedo o se estremezca con lujuria. 

Después de que leyera el manuscrito, besó a Stiles y le dijo que era perfecto--y luego se encerró en el taller. 

Era la cosa más sencilla que había hecho alguna vez, y le llevo dieciocho intentos antes de hacerlo bien, antes de estar satisfecho con ello.

Sabía que no era práctico. Y había una parte de él, una parte que quedaba de los años que pasó en Beacon Hills, cuando era un chico enfadado y roto, que dice que no puede tener esto. Que no puede  _ mantener _ a Stiles. 

Sigue esperando. Al momento perfecto. Cuando Stiles esté feliz y presente y las sombras no estén en sus ojos. Cuando no se sienta aplastado por su pasado, por los muertos. Cuando la manada esté lejos y Alina no tenga catarro, cuando John esté feliz y nada le distraiga a él o a Stiles. Está esperando al momento perfecto, y ha estado esperando ya durante meses. 

Y es estúpido. 

_ Sabe _ que es estúpido. 

“Nunca va a ser perfecto,” murmura ahora, y Stiles parpadea. Aún está mirando a Derek, esa intensa mirada constante que le hace ser  _ visto _ . 

“Pero sigue siendo bueno,” dice Stiles, y Derek sonríe. Se aparta, rodando para salir de la cama y hurgar en su cajón antes de volver con Stiles, y presiona una pequeña cajita en su mano antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la cama junto a él. Stiles le observa un momento más, antes de tirar lentamente de los cordones que la cierran y la abre en su palma. 

El anillo es sencillo. Una banda delgada, pulida y barnizada, un marrón pálido con trozos oscuros. Huele, levemente, a químicos y madera de haya. Y no lo espera, la manera en la que sus manos tiemblan, verlo cobijado en la palma de Stiles como una ofrenda. 

“Nunca vamos a ser perfectos,” murmura Derek, y Stiles parpadea hacia él, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, “pero no quiero nada que no sea defectuoso y bueno contigo.” 

La sonrisa de Stiles es cegadora, y cuando besa a Derek, sosteniendo su cara y acariciando la mandíbula de Derek con el pulgar, el anillo presiona, suave y firme, contra su piel, ya calentado por el dedo de Stiles. 

Se siente como una promesa. 

Como si la última pieza de su puzzle encajase en su sitio. 

Se siente a algo encontrado, finalmente, algo que no se dio cuenta que estaba buscando, que no se había dado cuenta que había perdido, hasta que lo sintió, sintió a Stiles, presionado contra él. 

Se siente como el futuro.  _ Su  _ futuro. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Respecto a One Life Stand, el fic largo que estoy traduciendo, llevo la mitad hecha. 3 capítulos de 6 (el epílogo es más corto así que yupi).  
> Y entre medias os subo este, porque a veces los fics largos me saturan. Osea, leyéndolos estoy como "que no acabe" pero cuando los traduzco es un "pero esto no acaba". Y traducir otros fics más cortos entre medias me sirve para limpiar la mente.  
> Pero que el otro llegará. En un mes o así, depende de lo que tarde con los otros capítulos, habrá otra traducción por aquí. 
> 
> Au revoir


End file.
